


Stealing Time

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Elemental Yvette, F/F, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, She punishes with overstimulation, Temperature Play, Witch Aurelia, Yvette punishes Aurelia for stealing her fire essence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Yvette steals back what the witch Aurelia took, she decides to punish the witch.





	Stealing Time

It was the dead of night when Yvette made her move. She had had enough of the witch, Aurelia, that lived in her forest. Their last encounter had been a battle in which the witch had stole her essence. And now, she was going to steal it back.

The cabin stank of dark magic, making it easy to find. She cringed as she made her way to the door, softly walk on the floor so as not to disturb any traps. She was an Elemental, older than this witch by many centuries and she would punish the woman for daring to meddle with her.

The fireplace was alight, a large cauldron sat in it, bubbling away. Yvette could feel it, that’s where her essence had gone. She went to it, the orange light of the witch’s brew casting a glow on her as she bent over it. Her hand roamed just over the surface of the thick, bubbling liquid, pulling her essence out. It siphoned through her hand and into her body. It was a slow process, having been dissolved for several hours now, but she’d gotten here before the potion had been fully marinated.

As the last bit of her essence soaked into her hand, she felt her powers return fully. She smirked and tipped over the cauldron, letting the hot liquid spread over the floor. A golem began to rise from the ground, but Yvette forced it back down with a wave of her hand.

With her feet hovering inches from the floor, she looked at the stairs, where the witch slept. She made her way there, smirking when she saw the woman still fast asleep. A blanket twisted around her naked body. Yvette took her time, letting her eyes roam over the naked skin, to the witch’s bare breasts that looked soft and supple.

“Well, well, well, maybe I have a different punishment for you,” she whispered.

As she spoke, Aurelia stirred, her eyes about to flutter open. Quickly, Yvette called forth the strongest vines. They crawled in the windows and wrapped around her ankles and wrists, tying them to the bed.

“What!?” Aurelia gasped as the jerking motion woke her completely. Her limbs were spread to every corner of the bed. She glared at them and then at Yvette who sat at the foot of her bed. “What on EARTH do you presume to do!?” She tried to yank at her bonds, but they would not budge. “Undo these at once!”

“No.” Yvette smirked at the ire behind her eyes.

Aurelia muttered words under her breath that caught the vines on fire. Immediately, the flames disappeared.

Yvette laughed. “You really think parlor tricks like that will work? I stole my essence back. I’m at full power now.”

“What!?” Aurelia tried to struggle, but each time she did the vines pulled tighter. She snarled at Yvette. “How did you even get past my traps!?” Smirking, Yvette floated off the bed. She laughed at Aurelia’s confused expression. Aurelia stuttered. “But, you’re a fire elemental! How can you have more than one!?”

“I’ll fill you in on a secret, when I was first born, when the earth was dark still, I was only fire, but the longer an elemental is in this world, the better their chances of mastering the others.” She moved to hover over Aurelia, laying on her stomach. She reached down to brush a hand over her torso. “You only took one element of me, and it hurt very much.”

“Do not touch me!” the witch snapped.

“Aw, too bad.”

She drug her finger over the witches naked body, leaving a trail of heat on Aurelia’s skin. She gasped at the heat and then the cold that followed. She moved her hand to one nipple and touched a light finger to it, warming it. She went to the other and made it cold. She bent down to it, her tongue just as cold and flicked over it, earning a soft sigh from the witch.

Grinning, Yvette moved to the warm nipple, her tongue still cold and sucked on it. The sensation had Aurelia arching her back and gasping, the cold tingling with the warmth. She flicked over the warm nipple, grinning as Aurelia grew louder and more shameless. She rocked into Yvette, her eyes heavy and mouth open.

Yvette moved downward, blowing cool air as she went, settling between Aurelia’s legs and blowing gently. The witch shivered and moaned when Yvette’s cold mouth touched her. She moaned loudly, head falling back. Her nipples tingled with warmth and cold and Yvette’s tongue swept over her pussy, sending a chilled electricity through her. She orgasmed quickly, her juices hot against her cold skin. Yvette continued, raking another orgasm from her, and another, the shouts continuous as Aurelia’s body shook.

And then a warm tongue brushed over her clit and she gasped and quaked, rocking into a breathless orgasm. Yvette’s eyes glowed, her grin devilish as she lapped over Aurelia, not giving her a break, even as the witch tried to speak and beg for her to have a rest.

Each orgasm came faster than the last until a single touch was enough to bring the witch to a climax. Yvette lifted away from her, the lingering spiral of heat and cold stimulating her into another orgasm.

“Poor, helpless, little witch,” Yvette cooed, hovering up to her sweat soaked face. She turned the witch’s face to look at her. Aurelia stared through half open lids. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your life.”

“What?” she panted, her back arching.

“You thought you could just get away with stealing something from me?” Yvette laughed. “No, my little witch, _ this _ is your punishment. Trapped here and guarded by your golem.”

Aurelia glared as she came. “You- you can’t!”

Yvette pulled her into a kiss, her moans vibrating in her mouth.

“You took my essence, I’m taking your time. Witches are practically immortal, I’m sure you’ll get out eventually.”

Yvette moved away, straightening to stand an inch off the ground. She looked over Aurelia’s quivering body, tied taught by the vines. “You do look delicious, though. Maybe I’ll visit sometime.”

She turned and left, walking down the stairs as Aurelia yelled after her. Yvette smirked as she stepped through the door and released the golem. The creature rumbled under the ground, but did not move.

“Good,” Yvette said, shutting the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
